For You
by Tiidy
Summary: Todo tiene una causa y un efecto, así como cada error tiene su precio. Bella cometió un error y lo está pagando, hasta hoy. Edward la ignoro para alejarse de ella, mostró indiferencia y luego se marchó. Bella nunca podrá agradecerle ciertas cosas por eso hace una carta solo para desahogarse. Basado en hechos reales/ Autora: CCami


**Los personajes que reconozcas le pertenecen a S.M. La trama es de mi querida amiga CCami que ha dejado FF por problemas personales.**

**Tengo su permiso para publicar o continuar sus historias.**

* * *

_**Sinopsis: **Todo tiene una causa y un efecto, así como cada error tiene su precio. Bella cometió un error y lo está pagando, hasta hoy. Edward la ignoro para alejarse de ella, mostró indiferencia y luego se marchó. Bella nunca podrá agradecerle ciertas cosas por eso hace una carta solo para desahogarse._

* * *

**Edward:**

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien, espero que seas feliz con quien estés en este preciso momento, que seas feliz donde estés, en cualquier rincón del planeta. Tal vez sea un fastidio para vos leer esto, lo más probable es que pienses que soy una completa estúpida y una completa molestia.

Después de tanto tiempo logré comprender muchas cosas, pasé muchas cosas, descubrí nuevas cosas y experimenté nuevas sensaciones por decirlo de alguna manera. Creo que me hubiese gustado contarte cada cosa que pasé, contarte los momentos buenos y malos, desde que te lloré mientras te pensaba, hasta los que reí por haber dicho adiós a cada uno de los recuerdos en los que estas presente. Hoy supongo que no te lloro y si miento acá se van mis últimas lágrimas de dolor porque esta es la última vez que te volveré a pensar con algo de nostalgia, con algo de tristeza. A veces, no voy a negarlo, vivo los recuerdo, se proyectan como una película. Y ahí está, cada momento que viví con vos, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera mirada, nuestro primer roce, los momentos en que reí con vos, los momentos en los que yo lloraba sin consuelo estabas para consolarme.

Todavía no logro comprender como hiciste para provocar eso que me provocabas con un simple abraso, me sentía completa, viva, protegida, amada, no hay palabras para relatar esas sensaciones, esa "corriente eléctrica" que me recorría el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Sentía que me olvidaba del mundo y que cada problema que me atormentaba se esfumaba como por arte de magia. No puedo describir las sensaciones que me provocabas con un simple beso o tan solo un roce de labios y puedo confesar que nunca sentí algo así. Nunca sentí algo que lograra estremecerme de esa manera.

Creo que en parte no escribo esto para recordarte todo lo que sentía por vos, tampoco te escribo para rogarte que me hables, o para rogarte que seamos amigos o algo por estilo, escribo esto porque necesitaba decirte "Gracias". Escribí todo esto con el fin de agradecerte una y mil veces, tal vez un poco más, todo lo que no te agradecí cuando me evitabas. Tal vez te preguntes "¿Agradecerme qué? Si yo te evité, no hice nada bueno por vos. Siempre que llorabas no mostraba importancia, aunque sabía que la razón de tus lagrimas era yo" Sé que seguramente eso pase por tu mente en el mismo instante en que leas esto. Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta esta acá, entre este par de líneas, letras, palabras, como quieras llamar esto. Como quieras llamar a lo que yo llamo "Método para desahogarme"

En el lapso de tiempo que lloré, me estampé contra la pared, sufrí en el rincón pensando cómo superarte aprendí a afrontar la realidad y aceptar las cosas como son, aceptar las cosas así me perturbaran o no. Entonces comprendí la razón de todo esto y descubrí que todo ese dolor y ese «Rencor» o «Resentimiento» que llegé a tener hacia voz sin lógica, se convirtió en gratitud ¿Gratitud? Esa es la palabra, no lo sé, pero supongo que se entiende a lo que me refiero.

Quería decirte gracias por mostrarte indiferente cuando me encontraba llorando en frente tuyo, cuando veías que sufría o cuando intentaba acercarme a vos para, de alguna manera, tenerte cerca cuando te encontrabas algo lejos. Quiero agradecerte esas noches que me hicieras pasar tapada hasta la cabeza, susurrando tu nombre y repitiendo hasta el cansancio "Por favor has que vuelta, por favor" llorando en silencio para que nadie notara mi tristeza y mi dolor. Quiero agradecerte porque aunque tus palabras me habían herido como cuchillos me hicieron comprender que a veces yo podía ser la peor basura que pisara el mundo. Me dolió, juro que tus palabras me dolieron y fue en ese momento en el que pensé lastimarme físicamente para desahogarme pero recapacite y la racionalidad me invadió. ¿Por qué cortarme? ¿Por qué lastimarme y provocarme dolor solo para desahogarme? Ya lo había hecho una vez, ya me había lastimado físicamente esa vez que nos encontrábamos tan distantes por errores míos por cuestiones de la vida. Ese día en que contemplaste mi brazo y te sentiste culpable por cada corte, porque creías que era tu culpa y te digo ahora que no fue tu culpa. Aunque no importaba cuando dolor sintiera por fuera en cada corte o en cada tortura no quería hacerlo, no quería, no importaba el dolor físico porque por dentro estaba completamente sin vida, el dolor emocional era mucho más grande. Pero aun así decidí no hacer nada, por mi bien y para no provocar alguna otra cosa.

Volviendo al tema, el vacío que me dejaste en el pecho, ese vacío que estrujaba mi corazón en cierto modo se fue llenando día a día, por una cosa o la otra y hoy quiero agradecer que me ignoraras por tanto tiempo y que aún lo sigas haciendo porque gracias a eso aprendí a seguir sola y a no depender de nadie, me enseñaste que el amor otorga el poder para destruirte. Porque me di cuenta que así fue más fácil superarte, luego de ocho meses puedo decirte GRACIAS, PORQUE FUE COMO SI NO HUBIESES EXISTIDO.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, este es uno de los one-shot de la autora CCami. Es basado en hechos reales, ella lo hizo con el fin de desahogarse en un momento de tristeza. **


End file.
